Kiss of Love
by FoxieSwirl
Summary: Total naruto OC's,friend created, in no way related to naruto setting. Arashi has loved Kaiden for a long time, but when Kaiden comes home one day coming on to him, what will he do? WARNING: YAOI/MANLOVE! Dont like, dont read.


Author's Note: Hai I'm Foxie. This really has nothing to do with Naruto except that these characters were made for a naruto role play site. I hope you like it :/ It was my first attempt at a story so blah xD review if you want or not. /~ ciao

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are OC's created by a good friend of mine, i merely used them to play out my own fantasies 3

* * *

><p><span>Kiss of Love<span>

Arashi stood in front of the stove impatiently staring at the pot of water on the burner. He stared it down as if his gaze alone could burst it into flame. Glancing at the package of instant ramen on the counter he wondered if he should make more. Kaiden would be back soon. Maybe he could eat fast enough Kaiden would never know he had even made food. He snapped from his thoughts when he heard the door slam. So much for that plan. Sighing he bent over rifling in the cabinet beneath the stove.

Arashi listened as Kaiden's heavy footfall slowed. "I'm in the kitchen." he announced. The large thuds restarted in his direction. Arashi snatched the closest packet, feeling slightly depressed to see it was his favorite flavor. Standing up he could feel Kaiden standing behind him. "Yeah,Yeah, im making you some too." he clutched the packet, leaning and looking under the pot. Was the stove broken? Hmmphing he stood back up. "Kai, I think somethings wrong wi-" He froze as he felt hands press against his hips. His eyes were wide. What was happening?

Arashi tried to look back at the boy behind him but he was held in place. "Kai-" he choked off as the hands swiftly moved under his half zipped jacket and shirt. Arashi shivered as the warm hands ran across his abdomen. This cant be Kaiden,he thought, but the air permeated the intoxicating smell of his blood. The younger man gasped as the hands grazed further up, before slipping out.

Arashi felt cold at the loss of contact against his skin, before he felt his jacket being unzipped. Kaiden ripped the jacket off arashi, throwing it carelessly. Arashi tried to turn, but the hands immediatley were back under his thin shirt again. The sudden contact shocked him as he shivered. without his jacket he felt exposed. His black shirt rode up as kaiden ran his hand along the shorter mans entire front. The other hand stayed on his waist, grazing the skin lightly before running along the edge of arashi's jeans. The man gasped at the sensation, his eyes flying half closed.

Suddenly, Kaiden pulled Arashi's back against his defined chest. Warmth flooded through the thin layers seperating them. He had to be dreaming. Kaiden would never act like this outside of his imagination. The hand on his waist pushed arashi harder against Kaiden. Pushed against his butt kaiden's huge erection poked him. Kaiden wants...me? Nails lighly grazed the half vampires stomach. Arashi bit his lip as sounds threatened to escape his throat. A hand dipped into his jeans, toying with the edge of his boxers. A breathy moan escaped as he leaned into the hand.

Arashi gulped hard, trying to distract himself. He squeezed his eyes shut reaching down shakily to grab the hand that was in his pants. Fighting against every instinct to push the hand in farther he quickly pulled it out moaning softly at the friction this produced. Leaning against Kaiden he caught his breath trying to calm himself down before he made a huge mistake.

Still holding on to his wrist, he quickly turned around before Kaiden could stop him again. He pushed his face againt the taller mans chest breathing in his intoxicating aroma that could only be defined as Kaiden. The older man had ceased his movements when Arashi tuned, and stood carefully still. Biting his lip, Arashi finally raised his head to look into Kaiden's face. The look in his eyes made his knees go weak. They were eyes that were filled with lust. Pure lust directed towards the man in his arms. Blinking hard Arashi turned his gaze away from the eyes before he fell.

"Kai...Kaiden" the half vampire spoke softly. "We can't do this...you don't want this" he looked back up to meet his gaze. "I...don't want this Kaiden...N-not like this..." Arashi let his grip relax on the wrist letting their hands meet. Honestly, Arashi had been imagining this day for years. Ever since hed been stupid enough to let his infatuation with his friend grow into something bigger. If he let this happen, he would'nt be anything but hurt. What would be a thrill for Kaiden would mean a million times more to him. He let his fingers relax intertwining with Kaiden's.

Taking a deep breath Arashi stepped away from Kaiden. But he could'nt go any farther. He was stuck. Flicking his eyes up he found the reason. Their hands were still intertwined and Kaiden wouldnt budge. He switched his eyes to Kaiden's and got that same weak knee feeling. The look hadnt changed at all. Arashi felt his heart speed up as Kaiden took a step towards him closing the gap Arashi had made between them. He felt the warmth spread as Kaiden placed his free hand on the small of his back. Slowly, Kaiden's face changed into a smile.

"Arashi..." Kaiden's deep voice sent a shiver down his spine. Arashi's eyes widened slightly as he realized that the honorific was gone. Kaiden never did that. "Kaid-" he cut off as the hand left his back and stopped under his chin. It tilted his face up forcing him to gaze into those eyes. He began to hyperventilate again as Kaiden leaned towards him. This can't be happening, he thought. His vision went black as their lips met. The soft pressure ignited his body as he felt his toes curl. He'd never imagined anything this good, not even close. He kissed back hard, not wanting this moment to end, a moment he'd waited years to acheive, even if it wasn't because of love.

Arashi had imagined confessing a million times. What to say, how to say it. But he had never gotten the courage. He was fully aware what Kaiden would say, and he wouldnt allow himself to be delusional, and believe otherwise. He wouldnt lose everything he had with Kaiden just because he couldnt control his feelings. Arashi wanted more than anything to be with him. To have Kaiden love him. He knew a thousand reasons why noone should love him but he naively still believed Kaiden could get past those things. With the kiss, Arashi was past the point of caring about reprecussions. This was what he wanted for so long. He'd deal with the hurt later.

Arashi dropped the hand holding Kaiden's, wrapping his arms around Kaiden's neck, pulling them closer together. Kaiden smiled as Arashi clung to him. He pulled the shorter mans face closer, deepening their kiss. Dropping his other hand to Arashi's waist, he pulled their bodies together. The half vampire gasped as their waists brushed together, Kaiden using the oppurtunity to slip his tounge into Arashi's mouth. Arashi opened his eyes when he felt the warmth in his mouth. Kaiden was gazing down at him sexily. The very thought of having Kaiden look at him like that made him moan. Arashi kissed him as hard as he could feeling his lips begin to bruise at the pressure.

Kaiden tasted every inch of Arashi's mouth, enjoying the sounds this elicited from Arashi. Suddenly, Kaiden broke their kiss breathing softly. Arashi panted meeting Kaiden's look. Kaiden smirked at Arashi's reaction before leaning down again. Arashi turned his head to meet the kiss but Kaiden swerved kissing his jawline, letting his hand holding Arashi's chin to fall onto his waist. Kissing softly at the mans jaw he moved down to kiss the underneath. Arashi jerked slightly as Kaiden nipped at the skin there. Kaiden walked forewards till he pressed Arashi against the counter, kissing down his neck before licking up the length of the pale expanse. As Kaiden blew on it Arashi shivered in pleasure tilting his head to the side.

Kaiden found Arashi's pulse and sucked gently, nipping at it, smiling as he saw arashi bite his lip. Arashi struggled to hold back noises now as Kaiden sucked on his neck. His neck had always been his weak spot, especially the-Arashi yelped, bucking into Kaiden as he bit the curve between his neck and shoulder, he released a loud moan. Kaiden stopped breifly after Arashi's reaction. He could feel Arashi panting beneath him as his moan died away. Smirking, Kaiden bit the curve again slightly harder. Arashi moaned louder, arching up into him. "K-k..There.." Arashis eyes were glazed over as he struggled to breath normally. "Lets try that again." Kaiden answered slightly breathless. Posistioning their waists against eachother and readying himself he bit again. As Arashi bucked up into him hard again, Kaiden pushed back against his waist gasping softly as their erections met through the layers of clothing.

Arashi moaned at the sensation, letting his head fall on Kaiden's shoulder. Kaiden let his hand fall on Arashi's ass squeezing softly, earning a soft moan from him. Arashi pulled Kaiden's neck toward him sucking on it breathing in as the smell of his blood surrounded him. He opened his mouth biting softly at the skin there, careful to not let his fangs break the skin. Kaiden pulled Arashi's waist aganst his, grinding on him. Arashi gasped at the sudden feeling, his fangs sinking down, breaking the skin,as Kaiden flinched violently . Pulling his head back quickly he watched as blood trickled out of the wound and he felt his world crash down.

His eyes widened as he began to breath hard staring at the blood. Glancing up at Kaiden crazily he pushed him away. Reaching up Arashi brushes his fingers against his lips. When his fingertips come away as red he stares at the blood on his hand. Shaking slightly he looked back up into Kaiden's face. Kaiden reached up gently touching the wound. It wasn't that bad. "Arashi-" he took a step towards him but Arashi stopped him with a hand. "No Kaiden. I...bit you.." Kaiden looked into the younger boys eyes seeing that Arashi was devestated. Sighing, Kaiden grabbed Arashi's outstretched hand, bringing it to his lips. Kissing the palm softly he chuckled "Arashi look at me." Tilting his head he pointed to the wound. "Its just a scratch. Did'nt even hurt after you got through the skin." Kaiden panted soft as the feeling sank in. "I think it made me hornier." laughing again he nipped his way up to Arashi's fingers licking his blood off.

Arashi felt his heart quicken again at the sight of Kaiden sucking on his fingers. Hesitantly stepping forward, he placed his hand on Kaiden's chest as he looks at the blood. Dropping his hand, Kaiden slid his hands back down to the smaller mans ass. "Lick it for me" he whispered huskily into Arashi's ear. The half vampire wrapped his arms back around Kaiden's neck letting his hands trail into Kaiden's hair and on the back of his neck. Never taking his eyes off the wound, he tilted kaidens head, before leaning in. Kaiden hissed aloud at the mixture of pain and pleasure as Arashi gently licked up the blood. Moaning softly in Arashi's ear, his hands drifted into the back of Arashi's pants. Rubbing their erections together as Arashi licked him, Kaiden could feel himself begin to strain against his pants.

Running his hand to the front of Arashi's pants he slipped inside, palming the hardness through the thin material of the boxers. Arashi moaned loudly against Kaiden's neck, rocking into the hand. Arashi's moans got louder, to the point where Kaiden couldnt take it anymore. Yanking his hands out, he grabbed Arashi's face, kissing him deeply. Breaking apart briefly, Kaiden practically growled the word "Bed". Turning his attention to Arashi's neck he pulls him away from the counter. Panting hard, Arashi tries to speak "Wh-whose?" Walking backwards Kaiden mumbled against his neck "I don't give a fuck, because its about to be the floor in a second." Biting his lip Arashi tugged him towards the hallway. "My rooms closer..." Kaiden rushed him down the hall pushing Arashi back against where he thought the door was. When it didnt givein he finally looked up from licking his way down Arashi's collarbone. "Yo-you missed the door kai.." Arashi tried to laugh but it ended up sounding like a whimper.

Growling Kaiden turned to see he just passed the door. Stepping aside he mumbled "Fucking doors..." before kicking it in. "Hey-" Arashi tried to protest when he heard the door crack but is cut off when Kaiden grabs him roughly, kissing him senseless. Feeling like he's melting Arashi tugs on Kaiden's shirt as they enter his room. "You first." Kaiden says roughly, bending down and grabbing Arashi's waist. Breathing deeply Arashi watched as Kaiden tugs up his black shirt slowly, nipping at the new skin. Standing up, yanking the shirt with him, Kaiden threw it into the already messy pile of clothes in the corner of Arashi's room.

Pushing Arashi down on the bed he knelt over him. "Now these pesky pants." leaning down he kissed Arashi's abs sucking at the skin above his pants. Whimpering, Arashi gripped the sheets trying not to wriggle at the touch. Undoing Arashi's pants Kaiden pushed down on the hardness below his hands satisfied with Arashi's groan. Quickly he pulled them off, getting pissed when they bunched around the mans ankles. "Damnit" Arashi laughed softly kicking them off for him.

Standing back up, Kaiden bit his lip, looking down at Arashi. His hair was mussed and his lips were turning red. Dark bruises were forming on his neck and jaw, making Kaiden smile at his handiwork. Arashi stared up at Kaiden lustfully. "Kaiiddeenn..." he whined, tugging on his bat boxers. Kaiden pulled his shirt off quickly, leaning down to undo his shoes. Noone ever seems to ralize how much of a hassle shoes are when all you want to do is fuck, he thouht. Arashi gasped lightly as Kaiden peeled his shirt off. Sure he'd seen it plenty of times, but not in a stuation like this. Not when he was as horny as he was now. Getting his pants off, kaiden kicked them away turning back to Arashi, momentarily stunned by how his expression had changed. Had Arashi always been this fucking sexy? Had he just not noticed this? Or had he just ignored it? Seeing Kaiden just standing there Arashi sat up, suddenly self concious of himself. Scratching the back of his head he looked away, letting his hair fall over his eyes.

Seeing Arashi look away Kaiden rolled his eyes, knowing how Arashi got. Crawling onto the bed Kaiden stopped in front of him. When Arashi did'nt look at him he grabbed his face kissing him hard. "I never knew you looked so fuckable Arashi" he whispered looking into the mans eyes. Eyes wide Arashi mumbled "I've known you looked fuckable for awhile" realizing what he said, he looked up to Kaiden afraid of his reaction. Kaiden was staring at him suprised. Expecting him to leave, Arashi looked down again. "Well..." Arashi turned his head away as Kaiden speaks. "...maybe you should have done something about it awhile ago." Shocked Arashi looked to see Kaiden smiling at him before being kissed softly.

Kaiden leaned Arashi back onto the bed as Arashi snaked his arms around his neck again. The soft kiss turned passionate as Arashi licked Kaiden's lips who in return slipped his tounge into the smaller mans mouth again. Arashi opened his legs, bringing one up to rub along Kaiden's side. Kaiden groaned, dropping his hands to Arashis chest raking his nails along the smooth skin. Kaiden kissed down Arashi's already bruising neck to reach the curve he had bitten earlier. Smirking Kaiden turns his waist into Arashi's spread legs before biting down hard.

Arashi gasped loud as his body involuntarily arched up high into Kaiden. Moaning as their erections brushed through the thin fabric of boxers. "kai-kai...damn you" Arashi whined as Kaiden keeps biting. Smirking,Kaiden licked the spot. Leaning up on his forearms Kaiden watched as Arashi cracked open an eye, looking at the beauty above him. Bringing an arm from around his neck Arashi covered his eyes. He heard Kaiden release one of his deep laughs that made him shiver. Gently he felt a hand pull his arm away and pin it beside his head. Kaiden grabbed his other hand and pinned it downon the other side. "Look at me Arashi" Kaiden whispered.

Arashi reluctantly met Kaiden's gaze biting his lip. "Good" Kaiden smiled at him. Using his knees, he spread Arashis legs apart wider, posistioning himself between them. Sliding his knees slightly under Arashi's legs he lifted the man beneath till their waists met. Slowly, Kaiden rocked into Arashi deadon, watching as Arashi moans and his face changes. God he has the hottest expressions I've ever seen. Arashi bucked up, meeting him halfway, causing Kaiden to gasp as the pace quickens, letting his chest drop down and releasing Arashi's arms.

Arashi's breathing quickens as he got hotter, bringing his legs up. Kaiden grabs his legs bringing them back down before pinning Arashi's waist to the bed. Arashi whimpers as he tries to move up. Kaiden bites his lip and forces himself to lean up off of the smaller man. Seeing Arashi look up at him desperatley he puts his lips against his ear. "Not like this" he whispers as Arashi shivers at the feeling of the lips against his ear. Arashi nods slightly grabbing hold of his bat boxers before yanking them down and off. Kaiden gasped loudly as he sees Arashi's erection. Arashi didnt seem to notice as he grabbed the edge of Kaiden's lighting bolt boxers, tugging them past his hips.

When he finally frees Kaiden he freezes. Kaiden's way bigger than in his fantasies. Blushing he looked up at Kaiden, who is staring at the half-vampire. Kaiden kisses Arashi deeply, biting his bottom lip as Arashi licks his teeth. Kaiden reached down, grabbing Arashi's member, stroking it softly as Arashi breaks the kiss suddenly grabbing kaidens face. Trying to concentrate on the world around him. "Kai...now...i-" he chokes off in a loud moan, throwing his head back. Playing innocent, Kaiden stops stroking and waits for Arashi to continue. Breathing in strangled gasps Arashi whispers "J-just pu-" but Kaiden started again, taking delight in Arashi's attempts. "What was that?" he asks. Quickly, Arashi reached down grabbing Kaiden's dick and squeezing, smiling in revenge as Kaiden closes his eyes,"Touche'."

Pushing his fingers into Arashi's messy hair he pulled slightly back angling him for a deep kiss. "Do you..." Kaiden tried to asked nonchalantly. Trying not to blush Arashi nodded. "Yeah...drawer" Leaning over, Kaiden yanks it open cursing when the whole drawer falls out. Trying not to giggle Arashi turned his head away. "Shut up" Kaiden hides his smile, leaning halfway off the bed to rifle through the pile of stuff in it. Finding the bottle, he grabs it about to lean back up when he sees something else. Grabbing the tattered photograph he stares at it. It was of him and Arashi two years ago. They had been joking around together and someone had taken a picture of them hugging eachother stupidly with goofy grins.

It wasnt an old photo but this copy was tattered and worn. Holding it gently he feltt Arashi lean over next to him. "Find it?" he asks, snickering. Glancing from Kaiden's face to what he was holding his heart stopped. Arashi reaches out frantically to grab it, but Kaiden held it away still staring at it. "I thought they got rid of all the pictures from that day" he said looking at arashi. "They did...I just kept one" Arashi whispered. "Its my favorite picture of us." He scratched the back of his head. "Is it because...were hugging?" Kaiden asks softly. Arashi stopped scratching, letting his hand fall, he gently grabs the photograph."Yeah...but also your face. Its your exression. One I rarely get to see."Arashi stroked the photograph softly. "And your eyes are open. I love your eyes. I.." Arashi cut off softly as Kaiden grabbed the bottle and gently takes the photo away placing it on top of the dresser.

Grabbing Arashi he pulls him back onto the bed completely, crushing their lips together hard with a desperate need. He sucks his way down Arashi's chest to his waist sucking on his hip. Satisfied at the mark he creates, he grabs the bottle pulling it towards him. Glancing at it briefly he read that it smelled like vanilla. "Vanilla?" he glanced down at Arashi. "Yeah..." Arashi looks away embarrased. Leaning down he grabs Arashi's hard dick, stroking it and watching Arashi's glorious face. Still stroking, he flicks his thumb over the tip, watching as Arashi flinches slightly. Kissing him softly he runs his hand down Arashi's thigh to his ass. The kiss turned tender as Kaiden slips his hand inbetween, running a finger along his asshole. Arashi spread his legs wider for Kaiden and tangles his fingers in Kaiden's short hair. Pulling back slightly, Kaiden waits for Arashi to look him in the eye. "Arashi...youre sure? I mean i just forced you to do this in the kitchen..." Kaiden looks down at arashis bruised lips ashamed at how he'd approached Arashi.

Taking a deep breath Arashi thought of what would happen after. Would it be better to never let this hapen and just secretley love him or to let this happen and know how it is but never have it again? Pulling Kaiden's gaze to him he smiled. "Yeah its fine..." he stopped before quickly adding softly "It's always been fine" Arashi pulled him into a soft kiss that meant much more than just sex. Arashi knew kaiden could tell as soon as their lips met. He'd have sworn they were made for eachother the way their lips fit together.

Coating his fingers Kaiden gently pushes the tip of his index finger in. Feeling Arashi's jaw twitch he figured it felt weird. Slowly he pushed it till it was all the way in, looking up to see one of Arashi's eyes closed. "Okay?" he asked softly. Arashi just nodded. Turning it slowly he inserted a second finger twisting them around to loosen him. Kaiden was careful, he knew Arashi was a virgin and this was going to hurt. Arashi winced at the feeling of being stretched. It didnt hurt much but it felt awkward. Arashi wiggled as Kaiden spread the fingers apart. Adding a third finger Kaiden made sure Arashi wasnt hurting too much and wiggled his fingers around, trying to stretch him as much as possible, when he brushed against something.

Arashis reaction was immediate as he practically screamed as he arched into the air. Curious, Kaiden watched as Arashi moaned trying to mumble words "R-righ...there kai.." fisting the sheets he moaned softly. Kaiden brushed against the same spot gently as Arashi thrashed around rocking into the fingers moaning. "Ara-shi?.." Kaiden could feel himself getting harder at the sight of Arashi impaling himself on Kaiden's fingers. Trying to keep his eyes open Arashi looked up at Kaiden, shallow breaths coming out as he moved. "Kai...I swear...i-if you dont...fuck me right now.." arching up Arashi kicks Kaiden's arm away, moaning as he was left empty."...im going to flip you over and do it myself." he finished, pulling Kaiden down into a kiss.

Groaning softly into Arashi, Kaiden posistioned himself between Arashi's legs. Coating himself with what was left in the bottle, he shivered at the coolness against his heated skin. Using his hands to spread Arashi's legs he places the tip against his hole looking up to see if Arashi's okay. All he could see was Arashi pating hard. Pulling the shorter mans leg over Kaiden's hip and using his other to hold Arashi's waist down, he gently pushes the tip in, entering the warmth. Arashi winces as Kaiden is much larger than his fingers had been. Pushing in farther, Kaiden closed his eyes at the sensation. It took all his willpower to not just fuck Arashi senseless. Feeling it get impossibley tighter kaiden stretches up to Arashi kissing him and stroking his cheek. "Relax." he whispers into Arashi's ear. "Yea-h im trying." Arashi winced back. Kissing Arashi gently, Kaiden tries to distract him from the pain. "JUST SHOVE IT IN" Arashi suddenly yells. "The slow thing is'nt working, so just get it over with." Kaiden snickered at Arashi's frustration. "Okay" Deepening their kiss he thrusts all the way in, his mind blanking breifly from the feeling of pleasure. God arashi was tight. "Fuck" Kaiden groaned deeply.

Coming back to the real world, Kaiden looks down to see Arashi covering his face. Frowning, Kaiden pulls the hand away his heart going cold at the sight of tears. "Arashi...We dont have to do this" he wipes the tears away with his thumb gently. "J-just shut up. It doesn't hurt that bad anymore anyway." Arashi looked away, embarrased at crying. Chuckling hard, Kaiden kisses Arashi's jaw. "Why do you always have to be so tough?" Wrapping his arms around Kaiden's shoulders he pulls him ontop of him. "Because" he whispers back. Burying his face in Kaiden's wounded shoulder he mumbles into the skin there "Now move, i know you want to. Besides it'll get better." sucking at Kaiden's neck.

Kaiden moaned softly at the dual sensations, placing his arms next to Arashi he slowly pulls out before plunging back in. He feels Arashi's lips speak against his skin."Well at least your enjoying yourself." Kaiden sets a slow pace resisting the urge to go faster. Feeling nails begin to gently scrape along his back, kaiden stops silently asking him if it's okay. "Yeah, much bettter" Arashi whispers slightly breathless. Slowly Kaiden switches his movement to different angles. "What are you-" Arashi asks but Kaiden stops him "Just wait". Suddenly he found what he was looking for as Arashi moaned loud, throwing his head back and squeezing around kaiden who released a groan at the sudden tightness. "Oh...t-that" Arashi whimpers into his neck.

Adjusting for the new angle Kaiden changes his pace, suddenly slamming into the bundle of nerves. Arashi bucks into him hard sending Kaiden even deeper, a strangled scream coming from the smaller man. "Better?" Kaiden ground out. "Much" arashi answered. Kaiden thrusts into Arashi harder hitting thats spot everytime, Arashi arching to meet him. "F-fastteer" Arashi moaned to the man above him. Groaning Kaiden sped up, the bed rocking into the wall as he did so. He hoped the people in the apartment downstairs didnt complain. Looking at Arashi's panting face and glazed eyes he shivers. Fuck them he thought rocking the bed even faster.

Arashi panted into Kaiden's neck as he had been reduced to nothing but moans and screams. Bucking up to meet the ecstacy he wraps his legs around Kaiden's waist, trying to force him deeper and gasping when he does. As each wave of pleasure assulats his body Arashi finds it more difficult to hold on. "k-kai-moan-I can-t..." he tries to whisper but finds his vocal cords are too busy making other noises. Kaiden reaches between them grabbing Arashi's neglected erection stroking it quickly as he pounds into him.

Arashi felt the bundle of fire consume him as his vison goes black. His mind went blank as one thought went through his head as he screams "KAIDEN." his mouth clamping down on the heated skin beneath it. Kaiden felt Arashi tighten around him more than he could imagine, squeezing him to his breaking point. At the sound of Arashi screaming his name he comes undone. The sound of his name on those lips was more than he can take. He groans loudly as he shot into arashi. When he felt the bite on his shoulder he was past caring merely moaning at the added sensation.

Losing his strength he falls ontop of Arashi, careful to land slightly to the side. With Arashi still biting him the sensation wouldnt stop as he pants hard. Slowly, he returns back to normal, placing his head ontop of Arashi's shoulder, he waits to fully get his bearings or for Arashi to let go. Finally he brushes his fingers against Arashi's soft hair, suprised when Arashi flinches beneath him. Kissing the half vampires neck he whispers "..'Rashi" Brushing his hand against Arashi's cheek he feels his jaw move as he slowly unlatches from Kaiden's neck. Kaiden grimaces as Arashi lets go, pulling out of Arashi slowly. A soft moan was coming from Arashi as he does. Finally, rolling off of Arashi he lays on his back next to him. Arashi turns his head slightly to look at Kaiden. The older man notices that Arashi's eye color has changed slightly.

"Hey..." he whispers gently to him. Arashi gazes at the large wound on Kaiden's shoulder, in the same place as the last one, except much worse. Gulping he turns on his side, reaching out to touch it, the sight of it making his heart dread. "Hey.." he whispers back, not looking into the taller mans eyes. Kaiden grabs the hand away from the wound, yanking him over to his side, placing Arashi's cheek on his shoulder without the blood. Rubbing Arashi's butt he smiles "Did it hurt?" Kaiden could feel Arashi's smile on his skin "Not at all." Kaiden snickers watching as Arashi rolls ontop of him, putting his chin on his chest.

"You look like hell" he tells Arashi, looking at the bruises littering his neck and shoulders, and the larger bruise at the curve of his neck. "You dont look so bad yourself" Arashi smiles but drops it when he looked at the bitemarks and blood. Seeing Arashis face fall, he says "It'll heal. Do i taste good?" Kaiden jokes playfully. "It's hard to explain" Arashi got a dazed look in his eyes. "You smell like vanilla you know..." Arashi looks down to hide his blush. Kaiden raises an eyebrow remembering the vanilla lube. "Ah...so thats why..." he looks away slowly.

"Kai...um-..." Arashi leans up slowly, rolling off Kaiden to sit up. Pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, he places his head on his knees. Arashi wipes at his face as Kaiden sits up next to him without speaking. "I thought i wasnt going to say anything and just let this happen but...I dont think i can just let that happen..." turning his head to look at Kaiden, Arashi smiles, taking a deep breath. "Im in love with you Kaiden. " laughing softly Arashi turns his head back away "It's funny, I've thought of confessing so many times, but only now did i think to say im in love. I think you know i love you." Arashi was silent for a moment before saying very softly" Being IN love with you is another matter, ey'?" A silence takes them before Kaiden whispers "When..."

"I dont know. 3-4 years? Or at least that's when i noticed it. Probaly as long as I've known you." Arashi looks up at the ceiling. "Huh. I'd figured id be bawling my eyes out in shame by now" Arashi lets out a sad laugh.

Kaiden stares at Arashi as he avoids his gaze. "Its not like...well like I did'nt know." Kaiden says. Watching as Arashi closes his eyes Kaiden continues "Well I've always known...but i tend to miss simple things easily or to not let myself think about them. Last week this annoying girl named Umeko asked me out." Rubbing his chin, kaiden smiles as he watches Arashi's fists tighten. "I knew you'd react like that. Well i tried to decline nicely but she flipped out about how i was 18 but never gone on a date and people were beginning to talk and she knew all along there was something between you and I." Scratching his jaw Kaiden turns to Arashi. "So i walked away but it had me wondering about what she said. And i already know its stupid to listen to something someone says like that, but i started noticing things about you with me. Like how you look at me or small things like that. Then it hit me, 'Does Arashi-san like me?' and i was shocked because, knowing you, it could have been forever and youd never say a thing in order to protect what we have. Easily assuming the worst."

Grabbing Arashi's hand Kaiden holds it tightly, trying to get Arashi to look at him. "I dont know what love is, but if I love anyone its you, Arashi. Today proved that to me because not once did i have a doubt about what was happening." Arashi let his knees drop on the bed again, turning to face Kaiden. His face had dropped all emotion. "Kaiden this is'nt funny. I'm being serious, Im finally confessing that I'm in love with you." Arashi pushes his hands against his eyes breathing hard. Kaiden smiles "Ive never been more serious in my life" Leaning forward and pulling his hands away, Kaiden brushes his lips against Arashi's, watching as his eyes stare at Kaiden blankly.

Smiling wide, Kaiden pushes Arashi down, kissing him deeper. A very different kiss than any they had shared. This kiss was about Love. And Kaiden made sure Arashi knew it throughout his whole being. Gentle arms were placed on Kaiden's neck as they shared the kiss. Breaking it gently, Kaiden looks down at the goofy grin on Arashi's face. "That reminds me. I want a copy of that photograph" he says letting himself fall next to Arashi again. When he did'nt get a response he glances over to see Arashi staring at him happily "So this is'nt the end?" Kaiden chuckled pinching Arashi's cheek before kissing it. "Never" Kaiden answers back.

Grin plastered on, Arashi lays on Kaidens chest, more content than he'd ever felt. As the moon rose outside, Arashi stared at it before realizing the window was wide open. He whispers "Damn, We were loud" a laugh in his voice. "Well i WAS waiting for you to scream my name." Kaiden suggests. As they listen to the night sounds, Arashi speaks under his breath. "I think i left the stove on..." It was quiet for a minute before Kaiden replied " 'Rashi the stove's been broken for 3 days." "Damn" Arashi smiles snuggling into the man he loves.

* * *

><p>Foxie: hope you liked it :3 This story needs to be edited so badly xD i decided to publish it cause you know 'why he hell not?' so bad, good?, meh? flames are cool i guess as long as you dont care that i dont care xD<p>

Muah~!


End file.
